


死神的新娘（上）

by xiaomi0724



Category: leo司
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724
Kudos: 2





	死神的新娘（上）

[1]

“来吧，「小樱」……和我一起堕入永恒的黑暗吧……♪”

超越人类极限的压迫感从那双浑浊黯淡的翠绿色眸子里直射在朱樱司苍白的面庞上，身体被完全挟制在黑红丝绒的软塌上，摆出双腿大开的耻辱姿态，对方张狂的欲望还顶在他的下体里，因射精而兴奋到颤抖的声音犹如正在被拨动的琴弦，奏出甜蜜而恐怖的曲调。生命的咽喉被扼在对方手中，力度随着高涨的性欲不断加强，直至顶峰。窒息令他产生了幻想，脑海中竟掠过了一些幸福的回忆。他想起姐姐，想起父母，也想起了那些对他寄予厚望的人，甚至，想起了眼前这个第一次见面便让他体会到性爱之乐的邪恶死神——月永Leo那橘色的头发掩藏在悲伤的黑纱之下，也许是错觉吧，怜悯从他充溢着激情的可怖眼神里一闪而过，嘴角扬起骄傲的嘲笑，吮吸着从司的灵魂深处传来的苦果的芬芳，脸上有一种接近心愿时的满足，听不到任何呼吸和心跳。

技不如人的结局不过如此，他早该想到会有这样的下场。但他并不后悔，这一生，作为骑士的朱樱司，已经展现出足够的勇气了。他再也无力反抗的手从对方的双臂上脱落下来，认命地闭上眼睛，失去了意识，以至于没有感受到冰凉的液体从上方掉落时的辛辣。

[2]

红发的骑士睁开眼睛，坐起身子，艰难地抬起右手缓解头部的疼痛，光裸的小腿完全使不上劲，白皙的肌肤在黑色裙摆的映衬下对比格外强烈。

这是天堂吗？抑或是地狱？还是说……其实他还没有死。

深度的昏迷使他的记忆产生了断片，他打量了一下身上凌乱不堪、沾染了血污的黑色长裙，又摸了摸脑后的头纱，立刻想起了现在的处境。昨天，是他自告奋勇打扮成姐姐的模样，企图借机除掉那个居住在森林里、总是制造恐怖的幽灵。他无法忍受，这个死神不仅夺取了那么多人的性命，竟还要将他最亲爱的姐姐带走，娶作新娘，让她永远与死亡的阴影为伴。身为骑士，即使是刚刚才行授封礼的菜鸟，也绝对不能容许如此不合正义的恶魔为非作歹。

他穿上了死神送来的嫁衣，甚至精心打扮了一番，使那副本就和双胞胎姐姐相似的清秀面容呈现出不该有的娇俏可爱。精心缝制的衣裙包裹住纤细的躯体，凸显出贵族少女所特有的高贵与矜持，宛如一朵独自绽放在夜间的黑色玫瑰，似是不可接近的极致美丽。司对着镜子里的自己戴上黑色蕾丝头纱，竟不可思议地涌出成为新娘的喜悦，仿佛是许多年前未了却的心愿马上就要实现，他的眼睛似有若无地酸涩起来，心正为某种无可估量的悲伤而叹息。

死亡的哀歌正在他稚嫩的灵魂上盘桓，引诱他走向黄泉，司躺在送来的棺材里，双手交叉在胸前，忐忑不安地闭上眼睛，又谨慎地睁大。时间不知过去了多久，他丝毫察觉不到外界的一举一动，在这个没有光没有空气的密闭空间内，黑暗渗透进他的毛孔里，引得恐惧在血管里流窜。终于，连呼吸也急促起来，这样下去，他肯定会因为空气稀薄而亡。无助的泪水在眼眶里打转，对于死亡，司还没有做好准备，至少，死亡在他的想象中，也应该是像个英雄一样死去，而不是穿着这身羞辱的衣服，因为奇怪的理由而献出宝贵的生命。他动了动僵硬的四肢，求生的欲望使他鼓起勇气伸出手去推棺材的盖子。只可惜，纹丝不动的嘲讽原原本本地返回到他的身上。他绝望了，哭丧着脸，胸口大幅度地浮动，呼吸变得奢侈，眼见离死亡只有一步之遥，司激动地敲打棺材的盖子，几乎要将求助的声音哭喊出来。突然间，紧闭的棺材有了松动的迹象，微弱的烛光和珍贵的空气从缝隙里钻了进来，带来了生的希望。棺材盖被打开了，周围环绕着四根熊熊燃烧的蜡烛，将司的身体照得通亮。

“你来了啊……「小樱」……我的公主……欢迎回家~♪”

声音从棺材外传来，深情又带着一股死亡的腐朽气息，司屏住呼吸，害怕得闭上了双眼。他感觉自己的身体被对方从棺材里横抱出来，温柔地捧在双臂间，耳边还传来摇篮曲般的美丽旋律。当对方抱着他走上螺旋的石阶时，他偷偷睁开眼睛，瞥到死神被两旁的烛光照亮的侧脸，竟和想象中的丑陋截然不同。干净利落的线条刻画出帅气的脸庞，年轻而自负的神态间看不出一丝苍老，神秘的黑纱遮住额头，有一种与死亡相衬的悲伤和倨傲。

司没有料想到，当第一次目睹死神的真颜，美丽竟盖过了其他所有词汇，牢牢占据了他的内心，他甚至入迷地忘记再次阖眼，以至于撞上对方投来的炽热目光，害羞地别过头。

混蛋……他在内心暗骂道。眼神却被对方勾引着，连嘴唇也在被覆住的时候笨拙地做出了回应。这可是他的第一个吻啊……就这样轻易被夺走了……被那不但是个男人，还是可怕的敌人的恐怖死神夺走了。

司的心完全乱成了一团，当他被安放在黑红丝绒的软塌上时，那个名叫Leo的死神将黑布蒙上了他的双眼。黑暗的统治再次降临，周遭寂静一片，除了他自己的心跳声和呼吸声，再也没有其他的声响。他可以感受到，Leo的手正从他的脖颈出发，滑过他腰间的曲线，向下移去。害怕身份暴露的慌张爬上了他紧蹙的眉间，他猛地坐起身子，往床的另外一个方向爬去。双手却立刻被对方挟持在后，捆绑在一起。他的身子向前倾斜，无力地瘫坐在床上。Leo从背后环抱住他，将手探进他的裙摆里，肆意玩弄，司抗拒地扭动着身体，发出不知是愉悦还是痛苦的呻吟。

“诶~是男孩子吗？”

戏谑的语气夹杂着情欲，惊讶只占了很小的一部分。

“我以为「小樱」这一世也会是女孩子呢，长得还是和以前一样好看，哼哼~是特地为我打扮了吗？”

“什……么……”

司用残存的理智思考着Leo的话语，但因为眼睛被蒙着无法估算到对方下一步的行动而滋生了许多慌乱的恐惧，无暇去顾及其他的，脑海中唯一的念头就是逃脱。Leo不顾司的抗拒，解开了裙子上方的蝴蝶结，被遮挡着的雪白脖颈遽然暴露在空气中，散发出诱人的香气，Leo连吻带吮，留下一片狼藉。手上的动作也在大腿内侧更加狂虐地挑衅着司的极限，灵活的手指终于不满足于徘徊在司的身体之外，而是更加深入地给予他情爱的冲击。

司痛苦地闷哼着，头纱连同红发被对方按在另一只手中，头强迫般地仰着，又被抓住朝一边侧着，接受吻。

“你终于来了……「小樱」……我也要让你感受一下我的痛苦呢……呜呜呜……”

司似乎听见Leo哭泣的声音，感觉到他手上的动作全部都停了下来，有种一时间从恐惧中脱出的不真切的得救感。

“还是不要让你看见我这副怨妇般的模样了……那都是因为爱着你！而你抛弃了我……哼，好生气啊，我发誓要报复你才会变成这个模样……这一次，你不要想逃掉了♪”

忽然间，司眼睛和手上的黑布同时掉了下来，他看见Leo从身后闪现到他的面前，漂浮在空中，摆出高高在上的绝对姿态，一把扼住他的喉咙，将他按倒在床榻上，双腿不受控制地打开，身体很快被进入，被填满，反反复复地，刺激着他未经性事的敏感部位。明明是被侵犯的耻辱……可是，竟然有一种幸福的错觉……被恨意所蒙蔽的爱正在胸腔里绽放，Leo的眼神也温柔了起来，松开他脖子上的挟制，俯下身子，厮磨着他的脸颊。

“真可爱、真可爱……就是要这样听话地接受我的爱嘛……不可以再一个人孤独地死掉！来吧，「小樱」……和我一起堕入永恒的黑暗吧……♪”


End file.
